


JD ruins friendships

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: In a universe where only the "incident" with Heather Chandler happens, soon the time arrives for JD to move out with his dad, but not before leaving a nice present for his favourite people to hate: Kurt Kelly and Ram Sweeney.





	JD ruins friendships

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

He knew it wasn’t going to be long until they had to move out again.

This time though, JD feels slightly more than nothing at the news; he would’ve loved to stay with Veronica some more, and he wondered if she was going to survive without him.

Well, they had “accidentally” taken care of Chandler, the mythic bitch as Veronica used to call her, but she wasn’t the only one who deserved that treatment.

He would’ve gladly given all of them what they deserved, but Veronica made him swear that they couldn’t repeat that episode and, well, he kept his promise.

 

What really mattered was Veronica. As long as she was fine, he was fine as well.

 

He really wanted her to come with him but he knew that something like that would never happen.

What a shame though: for once he’d met someone good, and he still had to leave her.

He definitely wasn’t going to forget her, and even though he knew that doing it was only going to hurt more – because it was unlikely that it happened – he hoped that one day they would meet again.

 

 

But enough about Veronica for now.

JD had a special surprise for two of their tormentors, two of the people he hated most: Kurt Kelly and Ram Sweeney, the popular jocks and two complete idiots.

JD really wanted to kill them – none would really miss them and the world would be such a better place – but he had made a promise.

Maybe that was for the best, because he had an idea that wouldn’t kill them, but definitely ruin their life, or at least their friendship.

 

They were almost never separated. They must’ve been very important to each other.

He was going to change that.

 

 

He waited till the last day to put his plan into action.

He told Veronica about it and she seemed conflicted, but in the end she gave him his blessings. If only she thought the same about eliminating them altogether.

 

He separately told the jocks to meet him behind the school after the end of classes.

For his plan to work it was fundamental that they didn’t tell each other about the meetings, or maybe even people like them would’ve understood that something was up, or at least they would’ve shown up together – the meeting with Ram was scheduled a couple of minutes later than Kurt’s but the place was the same. They had to arrive at the time JD had decided.

To make sure they wouldn’t say anything to each other, JD used the stupidest trick he could think of: he just outright told them that if they told anyone, they were pussies.

A normal person would’ve never fallen for that, but the two idiots of course took it seriously and like hell they were going to talk. They weren’t pussies.

 

As soon as the bell rang, he quickly kissed Veronica and told her they were gonna meet that evening. She smiled and she made him promise to tell her everything.

As if he didn’t have any intention of telling her in the first place.

Ah… He was going to miss her.

 

His solitary steps echoed through the halls, a most ominous sound.

That was the day Kurt and Ram’s friendship was going to end.

 

He arrived at the back of the school and he leaned on the wall as he patiently waited for the first one to show up. He could see the football field from there.

What a dumb sport.

 

Luckily he didn’t have to wait too long for Kurt to show up.

He’d been punctual, which was fundamental for JD’s plan to work. He might be a complete dumbass, but at least he knew not to arrive late to a meeting.

The jock didn’t waste any time in pleasantries, instead he asked, in a rather rude manner:

\- What the fuck do you want? Are you finally gonna confess your love to me, you fag? -.

 

JD had to repress the urge to punch him in the face right there. Kurt didn’t deserve this: he deserved way worse.

He forced himself to smile – but of course it wasn’t genuine – and he slowly walked towards the jock. He could see that he was afraid of him; good. He mustn’t have forgotten their little brawl at the cafeteria.

He used his taller stance to tower over Kurt, just to mess with him some more.

 

It sure felt good when shitty people who always acted like they were the centre of the world were scared of him.

It gave him a sick sense of power, but he wasn’t going to kill him. No, what he had in mind was way worse.

 

\- You got close, Kurt -, he said then, and he saw how the jock shivered when he called his name like that.

To be such a self proclaimed badass, he was surely pissing his pants now.

\- I just wanted to say that I’m sorry about the “incident” at the cafeteria -, he added.

Kurt’s eyes widened and then he lowered his gaze. He remembered what JD was talking about.

\- Oh… Uh… -, he muttered, clearly not knowing what to do, - No problem, man. We went easy on you anyways -.

\- I’m sure you did -, JD said, though of course he didn’t believe him, - I always thought that you couldn’t be that weak -.

Kurt laughed, but it was a nervous laugh.

\- Of course -, he said, - We aren’t a bunch of pussies -.

 

\- … So, that’s it? -, the jock asked then.

\- Pretty much, I just wanted to say that it’s a shame we didn’t become friends -, JD said.

\- Eh, like hell I’d be friends with a weirdo like you! -, Kurt exclaimed, - Actually, I’m glad you’re leaving -.

JD faked a pout.

\- You hurt me like this, Kurt -.

\- Don’t say my name like that! -, the jock replied, taking a step back.

JD looked around, ignoring Kurt for a moment; Ram should’ve arrived soon.

He got closer to Kurt again. He really wanted to hit him, but he had heard the sound of steps getting closer.

Kurt must’ve heard them too because he turned around to see who was coming and JD took advantage of that to strike and…

 

 

\- And so you kissed him right there? -, Veronica asked.

\- Yeah -, JD replied, grimacing, - I don’t think washing my mouth will be enough to take that sensation away -.

Veronica chuckled.

\- Was it that bad? -, she asked.

JD turned his head to look at her. She was completely naked, with her slightly smudged up make-up and messy hair. God she was beautiful.

\- I’d rather kiss you -, JD said, and Veronica smiled, but it was a sad smile, and she left a peck on his lips.

\- So what happened then? -, she asked.

JD smirked.

\- I was kissing him and he grabbed my arms, maybe for the surprise I don’t know, and suddenly I hear the saddest “Kurt” ever said. I open my eyes and I see Ram and he looks heartbroken -.

\- Oh my god -, Veronica muttered.

JD chuckled.

\- Kurt pulls immediately away and he turns around, then Ram mutters “You’re a faggot” and he runs away. Kurt of course follows him immediately shouting “No! It’s not what it looks like!” -.

He wasn’t able to hold on any longer and he burst into laughter. Veronica chuckled too beside him, and she brushed his chest with her hand.

 

\- I kinda fell sorry for them -, she muttered.

JD looked at her.

\- Why should you be? -, he asked, completely serious, then he turned on his side to face her better, - They’re horrible people. They deserve even worse -.

Veronica lowered her gaze.

\- I know… -, she said, but was she really convinced?

Before JD could say anything, she grabbed his face between her hands and she kissed him, and of course he couldn’t really pull away now, couldn’t he?

\- I don’t wanna waste our last night talking about them -, she said once they pulled away, - I want you -.

JD smiled and he took one of her hands, kissing its palm.

\- Of course, milady -, he said, and he slowly lowered himself to kiss her neck as Veronica hugged his shoulders in order to pull him closer.

 

What a shame, though. JD couldn’t stop thinking that as he took Veronica.

It didn’t have to be this way: they could’ve been happy without those assholes going around tormenting people.

Now it was too late for regrets, but JD couldn’t stop thinking that it was really a shame.

Their love was almost god.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I want to say that I don't condone using this homophobic language. I just used it here to be coherent with the period of time this fic's set in and because Kurt and Ram use it in the musical.  
> I wanted to experiment with the AU and well, I don't even remember how I actually got this idea.  
> Also for the people who think Veronica's too evil her, I want to remind you and during Our Love is God she doesn't hesitate at all when JD explains his plan to her, and the only moment when she's horrified is when she discovers that JD actually wanted to kill them. She isn't a cinnamon roll who never did anything wrong; she's still a person with flaws, she isn't 100% good.
> 
> PS: I've edited this fic now taking advantage of a moment in which I was feeling better, cause I really wanted to publish this as soon as possible, but I'm still pretty sick, so there are probably lots or errors. I'll check again once I feel better, if I remember it.


End file.
